


Draco es el amante

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Draco es el amante

¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?  
Es el maldito que sin quererlo se interpuso en una historia de amor perfecta y atrajo al héroe a una trampa mortal entre sus piernas.  
¿Quién es Draco?  
El idiota que se enamoró del héroe y le abrió su corazón por completo sólo para que éste se lo rompiera al confesarle acerca la inminente boda.  
“¿Por qué?”  
“Uno siempre lastima a los que ama.”  
¿Que quién es?  
Draco es el amante despechado que dejó una serpiente entre las sábanas.   
“Y yo te amo.”  
No hubo ni boda, ni hubo amor, no hubo más dolor para él.


End file.
